dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 07 - KUROFUNE Is Here!!
'KUROFUNE Is Here!! '''is the 7th episode of the Dream Festival! anime series. The episode aired on November 11, 2016. Plot ''Yuto decides to join D-Four Productions after realizing how bored he is with performing in small joints. But he sets his sights on the empty Keigo, who has already convinced himself that there isn't any point in finding a new future. Meanwhile, everyone prepares for the approaching Battle Live. '' Summary At an underground rock club, Yuto finishes his music performance. The crowd goes wild as the club and as it closes he makes small conversation with the others who also played as the audience leaves. Yuto is left unimpressed by how the evening went and listens to a program on the nearby television set that brings up ''Traffic Signal and their recent debut and the recently held live broadcast they did. Elsewhere, it's announced the Battle Live will be starting soon. Many units in Rookie Class partake in this event with their talents to compete against each other. But that isn't enough to win, as the fans votes play a large part in deciding the winner. In the cafeteria, the guys are watching this when Chizuru and Itsuki inform them that as they are withou a unit they can't enter. They wanted to but for now they decided to put a positive spin on it instead of moping around. Junya points out that they are not wrong in having nothing to worry about, but as Traffic Signal they are at risk. It has been shown that in the past, those who lose the event are usually unable to push forward and win Dream Fes and gain their CD debut, so there is a lot at stake. Yuzuru momentarily joins the group to hand over an unknowing Chizuru a spicy pudding, then he brings up seeing the dangerous visitor in the Main Office who will be joining the Agency, and his name is Yuto Kuroishi. In the office, Sho and Haruto discuss Yuto abruptly showing up, as most idols are scouted personally and its unusual. But he has enough talent to back up his behavior and they aren't in any position to tell him he can't join, but he needs to make a unit in order to participate in Dream-Fes. He might be a special case but its only for idols, not musician. Seeing as he has no other way, Yuto decides he will become an Idol and find someone to join him. The following day at school, Yuto comes across a group of guys beating up a handsome young man his age. The male ignores the group allowing them to do as they wish until Yuto suddenly fights them off. Keigo is shocked by this as Yuto helps him up, and he is brought to a nearby vending machine. Yuto tells him to speak noticing he's been quiet and he gets him a drink, having taken interest in Keigo because of his looks being suitable for an idol. He asks that he joins his idol unit but Keigo instantly rejects. That night, Keigo returns home and thinks about the past when he quit his career as an Actor and left Shin behind. He tries to force himself to forget about their time together, but he struggles and begins thinking about Yuto some more, causing himself to express doubt. The next day at school Keigo is confronted by a group of students who force him to do their work. He picks up paper with no complaint, but hears something in the distance and follows the voice to the music room, peaking in to find Yuto hanging out by himself. Once again Yuto attempts to convince Keigo to join him but he refuses, believing they will get hurt, and in hopes of making him understand he brings up what happened in the past, but Yuto snaps him out of his self-pity by pointing out he didn't walk away from being an actor, he gave up. If he won't stand up and fight then nothing will change, but despite this he still wants Keigo by his side and he will make him join him. Keigo is left further confused as he heads home, only to be confronted by the angrier group of thugs who were bullying him the day prior. They overpower Keigo and beat him up, then as the clouds begin to form and it starts raining they leave him defenseless on the ground. As this happens, Shin isn't able to focus feeling that something is wrong. Junya asks about it but he isn't sure what it could be, so he tells him nothing. As he lays on the ground Keigo thinks about how much effort he put into that role he was unable to get. He wanted it more than anything, but in the end it was for nothing. He becomes overwhelmed with grief and he begins thinking about Yuto again. The thugs have managed to find Yuto and sneak up on him, hitting him with a metal bat hard enough to knock him down. Ignorant of what happened -and the blood now pooling down his face- comments on how they aren't a real threat. They claim he isn't worth fighting when it's by himself and bring up the recent rumors they heard about him joining D-Four Productions and how it doesn't fit someone like him, then they start insulting him, but rather than fight he insults them back. Just then, Keigo appears much to everyone's shock and he tackles the man, promising Yuto that he will join him as an idol, and they will go far. Yuto is happy by his resolve and this encourages both of them to fight the group off, and now that they understand each other, they take this time to recover from the brutal fight by introducing themselves properly to one-another. Eventually the Battle Live approaches. Traffic Signal bring up Yuto's new unit that he somehow already put together, although Shin is less vocal about it. When Battle Live begins, a screen reveals the various units that will be competing in the event and they start with Traffic Signal. As this is going on, Keigo observes one of the screens where Shin is shown and he makes small talk with Yuto until their turn as KUROFUNE eventually arrives. Nearby, Traffic Signal decides to stay and observe the new unit- shocking Shin as he sees the other member is none other than Keigo. He watches as Keigo manages to wow everyone by quickly changing personality, acting as a charming Prince that even surprises Yuto. They change into the fans chosen Dorika for them and perform- easily winning everyone over and making Traffic Signal worry. As this is going on, Haruto and Sho bring up Yuto's sudden and easily obtained success. Haruto has no doubt Yuto will be able to go far. On stage, Keigo and Yuto share words of encouragement with one-another before everyone joins them to have the announcements inform them of who has passed to the final round. Eventually, only Traffic Signal and KUROFUNE are left, and to everyone's shock KUROFUNE is announced victorous. Feeling defeated, they change and head outside while awkwardly trying to handle their feelings of loss. But it's then Shino sees Yuto and Keigo approach them, and frustrated with his loss Junya attempts to tell Yuto his victory was short lived, but Yuto pays him no mind and walks past, along with Keigo ignoring Shin as he tries speaking to him. Trivia *Yuto Kuroishi makes his first appearance. *KUROFUNE makes its official anime debut. *Several rookie Idols from the game make cameo appearances in this episode. Gallery Episode 07 - Kurofune Is Here!!/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episode